User talk:SteamTeam/Archive 4
My Talk Page Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave me a message here and I'll reply as soon as I can. Don't forget to sign and date your entries by inserting ' ~~~~ ' at the end. '' ''Dry rails and good running! ;Archives Archive 1, Archive 2, Archive 3 Done! You're talk page has been archived. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:11, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Where? Where did you find the list of characters for the book The Big Book of Engines? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:29, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Can you show me a link? I searched for the book, but I couldn't find it. I figured you would be. Can you reupload a better version of the one I did too? It looks strange in the galleries for some reason. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:36, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for showing it to me! :) OK I can wait. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:44, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::I was just wondering, why are you uploading some All You Need pics with the words, but others without? It's no problem, I'm just curious. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:18, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: NEW MIR TRAILER Cool! I'm going to go put that in my blog! BTW Can you reply to my last message? :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:34, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :I see. Are you finished uploading pics from All You Need now? And will you be uploading some from the new MIR trailer? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:40, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm going to add the new pics to my blog now then. :) That's true, but the options there if you want it. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:37, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::You can do whatever you want really. I'm not going to tell you what to do. Yes, I did notice the shirts before. (only after some one else had pointed them out though :P) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:44, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I'd upload them. They're still cool, even with the DVD cover at the bottom after all. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:57, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yep. But before I do, I have a question. Isn't this scene in All You Need? So couldn't you get a better quality shot from there? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:19, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I know I've seen it somewhere before. Was it in a different trailer? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:31, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::I found where I saw it now. It's in the trailer Onu found a few days ago. The quality of the two are about the same though. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 22:07, August 19, 2010 (UTC) MIR Trailer Nice job finding that trailer for Misty Island Rescue. It looked so cool. - BiggestThomasFan Strange Hey there i find it strange that in my story Whiff X Time i put Whiff in charge of his garbage plant, and now In the sires we have Whiffs Garbage Dump.do you think could of predicted the waist Dump in that Story. please tell me what you think. reply asap.MaysPeep! Peep! 14:27, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :Do you rember Whiff and the garbage filed day story i wrote well if you look at the Begining of the Story i had wote this line Narrator: it was a good day at the Garbage plant, with Whiff the manager of the plant. In it i mention that Whiff had his own Garage plant. and it just so Happens that this story was writen before we found out that whiff and Scruff had a Garbage plant. hope this Helps.MaysPeep! Peep! 18:19, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Spoiler Policy Hello SteamTeam, I would like to discuss our current spoiler policy with you and Thomasfan. As you know, currently we have made it a rule that "no one adds spoilers to pages concerning Misty Island Rescue and its spoiler character." I suggest that we change the rule to “spoilers can only be added to an article if a spoiler-warning template is added to the top of the article or the top of the section in which the spoilers are contained.” I could create a template for that purpose. The reason for this is: I have seen other wikis do it, and I think, even though we may not particularly care for spoilers ourselves, the wiki should be kept as up-to-date as possible. I manage to spoil things for myself most of the time, so I can try and moderate spoiler edits to make sure that they are true. Please tell me what you think. :) ZEM talk to me! 05:23, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Thomas and the Stinky Cheese CGI test I uploaded two images from the CGI test. One is Thomas puffing down the bridge and the second one is bigger version of Thomas coming to the dairy --SteamworksCentral 06:37, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Whiff CGI pic I have uploaded new Whiff CGI image and I think we could use it for the pic on the top of the page. What do you think? --SteamworksCentral 07:50, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Can you please tell me What folder name you would find captured Screenshots in CyberLinkDVDPlayer? :I've sorted it, keep checking my latest pages, you may be suprised. TEngine 19:34, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::What do you think of my latest contributuions so far? TEngine 22:18, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Was their anything wrong with the menus i uploaded? Thomasfan removed most of the 4:3 ones and all the Calling All Engines ones, and they took some time to rip!, Because of his usual picky slef i'll have to start all over again! :( TEngine 09:03, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Adding Pictures Hi Im going thru our ertl Thomas collcetion and have a few pictures to add. Im not sure if i have done it correctly though. Ive done a test file and uploaded it via the 'upload a new photo' link. Is this the right way to add photos ? thanks Ertl fan 09:51, August 26, 2010 (UTC) First lot done I'd take a quick look before they either get edited or removed TEngine 10:22, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Re:Spoilers Sorry I didn't write back to you guys the other day about the spoiler thing. Anyway, I am glad you agree, and as you have already seen, I created the spoiler templates! :) (I didn't respond the other day because Mom asked me to get off the computer while I was in the middle of editing some things on here...) :) ZEM talk to me! 02:40, August 27, 2010 (UTC) The Missing Coach I found one image of Donald and Douglas (without their nameplates) at Tidmouth Sheds. I think that maybe is from episode The Missing Coach. What do you think? --SteamworksCentral 10:05, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Incorrect That is from The Deputation TEngine 10:07, August 31, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure... ...where the first picture from this video comes from: http://www/youtube.com/watch?v=iEt0wyWC1Xc ? I've never seen a picture like that before (due to the rare shocked Duck face), rare or otherwise, that fits any episode... except one. The Missing Coach. That picture look quite a bit like Duck's in Tidmouth... could it be? Tender Engines 11:51, September 1, 2010 (UTC) who is your favourite Thomas character? thanks for the welcoming say whos your favourite thomas character? mines Whiff my youtube name. you have seen my youtube channel? Recording Episodes How do you record episodes then upload them to Dailymotion? (As in the S13 epiosdes you had) I aws going to upload Misty Island Rescue (song) music video, but I realized I didn't knoe how. Thanks, SkarloeyRailway ...you will find two little engines called Skarloey and Rhaneas... 16:00, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I'll do that. Is that also how you take the screen shots? SkarloeyRailway ...you will find two little engines called Skarloey and Rhaneas... 16:54, September 4, 2010 (UTC) U.S. Season 13 Season 13 started airing on PBS earlier today, and I was able to record the U.S. versions of Creaky Cranky and Double Trouble. Now, I want to upload them on a site at which Lionsgate probably won't copyright claim the videos. I know how to make the videos upload-ready, but do you have suggestions on where I should do so? CGI-isn't-bad Well, at least in my opinion it ain't! 16:19, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :Also, I have a feeling the Maithwaite stationmaster in "Double Trouble" was voiced by the same person in both the US and UK versions. Unfortunately, I couldn't find a copy of the UK version so could you please tell me if I'm right when I get it up? I plan to have it up tomorrow when I set up a Dailymotion account. CGI-isn't-bad Well, at least in my opinion it ain't! 02:42, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Nevermind, I found out I was wrong, because I just saw a YouTube copy (in disguise, using only the first two letters of each word) and the stationmaster sounded totally different. I am however uploading the episodes, which are processing right now. CGI-isn't-bad Well, at least in my opinion it ain't! 14:56, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok, they are up now. I especially recommend watching "Double Trouble", because that episode hasn't been released on DVD yet. :: http://www.dailymotion.com/Thomasvids Now, I find it's worth noting that I've had experiencing in uploading online vids before; I upload gameshow videos on YouTube all the time! CGI-isn't-bad Well, at least in my opinion it ain't! 15:27, September 5, 2010 (UTC) It's http://www.youtube.com/user/Hondo20132. I get most of these videos by doing tape trades with other people over the internet. CGI-isn't-bad Well, at least in my opinion it ain't! 15:38, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :So, what do you think of it? Just wondering. CGI-isn't-bad Well, at least in my opinion it ain't! 17:18, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Lion of Sodor Page I can't edit it, so.... http://www.majhost.com/gallery/ThomasOnu/Thomas-DVD/thelionofsodor_byonu.jpg TEngine 21:58, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Hold that thought, the image is a mockup Misty Island Rescue Pictures Where did you find those pictures of Misty Island Rescue that you recently uploaded? - BiggestThomasFan Thomas does not have television series appear. Why does Thomas not have Television Series? DeclanJohn2010 11:51, September 5, 2010 (UTC) 12:17 I was busy at 12:17 pm but thanks for texting me, But how can i get 100%? Re:Thomasfan Yes, he is on holiday. He said he would be gone from Sept. 3rd and I can't remember when he said he would be back, either the 6th or 9th. Today is the 6th, so I guess we'll find out soon. :) ZEM talk to me! 12:27, September 6, 2010 (UTC) MIR uploading? I preordered the Misty Island Rescue DVD on Amazon a few days back. I have no idea when it will arrive, but when it does, you think it's OK if I post on Dailymotion without blowing it for the people in the UK? CGI-isn't-bad Well, at least in my opinion it ain't! 21:14, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I've got toy treats. Hey i got it from my mummy, is the little factory Surprise Thomas and Friends and it has Pastille Drops in it, i also got Annie my fav coach, I lover her very much, my mummy also put a tick on Annie, Do you want to buy one? DeclanJohn2010 19:04, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train I like Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train, I love this program do you? I watched it in a week ago!thumb|300px|right|I love this one. Can i be your friend? DeclanJohn2010 15:40, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: DeclanJohn Thanks mate. I thought right from the start when he put those really kiddish messages on your talk page he was up to no good. Cheers mate! Oliverandtoad13 16:02, September 12, 2010 (UTC) This post is like it was written by a two year old: Hey i got it from my mummy, is the little factory Surprise Thomas and Friends and it has Pastille Drops in it, i also got Annie my fav coach, I lover her very much, my mummy also put a tick on Annie, Do you want to buy one? DeclanJohn2010 19:04, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Anyhow, thanks for that!Oliverandtoad13 16:05, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thomas, Percy and the Coal They look good to me! A bit grainier than usual, but they're fine. Keep up the good work! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:53, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, that one looks really good. The first few you uploaded were grainier than the later ones. So, whatever you did to the last few, do that from now on to all grainy pics. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:11, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Will you be using the same process for future pics? And it's not a problem that you didn't sign the message. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:33, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Edward's Exploit Images Hi SteamTeam, why did you delete my Edward's Exploit book pictures? I just realised some of them were on the The Deputation page, but some weren't, and I think mine were better quality. I'm not cross though. Oliverandtoad13 19:45, September 15, 2010 (UTC) The one with Douglas smashing the Breakvan was I don't think a duplicate. The angle is different, I think. Oliverandtoad13 19:53, September 15, 2010 (UTC) OK then: thanks! Oliverandtoad13 20:03, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I wont do it after all: the angle is slightly different, but it is hardly noticeable, so it's not worth it. Oliverandtoad13 20:06, September 15, 2010 (UTC) HELP! Yeah. I have no idea if it was the public wifi spot's IP Adress, but I was blocked under "false user" by Thomasfan. I asked you about this on YouTube, under "super58173". Yeah, I'm that guy. My real wiki account is still blocked. FOR A YEAR. I'm not going to live for that long. Nobody does. You told me to try a different Wifi spot, but... there isn't. I have no idea why I was blocked, but rest assure you, I have no wrong intentions, I was intrigued by the "goofs" sections of each episode, I thought no one else cared about that kind of thing since I was 5. From Luigimaster 23:55, September 15, 2010 (UTC). (P.S. Nobody say anything, especially on the internet, about me being super58173). Re: Availability Footnotes Sorry, but I still don't really see the need for it. I actually enjoy the task of looking to see which episodes are available. But then, that may just be me. :P Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:46, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :What I meant was: I like to go to an episode page (Percy and the Signal to use your example.), scroll to the bottom of the page, click the "What links here" button, and then search out what DVDs are listed there. (Thomas gets Bumped and other Stories and Thomas and his Friends Get Along being the answers.) Get it? :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:19, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::You're welcome. :) What DVDs did you buy? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:51, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't have Steamies vs. Diesels and other Thomas Adventures yet. Why did you get CAE though? Isn't the US version the same as the UK version (other than narrator)? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:00, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Now I understand. It is rather unusual for US DVDs to be in the UK. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:33, September 16, 2010 (UTC) According to the page we have for it here, there aren't any special features. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:15, September 16, 2010 (UTC)